emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7935 (13th September 2017)
Plot Vanessa finds Leyla where David and Tracy's ceremony took place yesterday. She tries to get Leyla to talk to her about David but Leyla avoids the topic. Kerry agrees to help Daz look through the jobs pages. Debbie is meeting Graham's boss later and plans to charm him into paying the whole amount upfront which she'll then use to hire another car. Ross wants to accompany Debbie to the meeting but Debbie insists she can handle it. Leyla is late into work which frustrates Megan as they've lost clients. Leyla hits back that she wasn't the one to leave a toddler in the back of a car whilst in a meeting. There has been a plumbing disaster at the salon. Bernice leaves Kerry to sort it. Ross offers to drive Debbie to the hotel where she is meeting Graham's boss but Debbie refuses fearing he'll somehow mess things up. Vanessa follows Leyla into the pub toilets and confronts her about David. Megan overhears the conversation from one of the cubicles. Graham meets Debbie in the hotel bar and explains his boss is waiting for them upstairs in the penthouse suite. In the bar, Leyla insists to Vanessa she isn't after David. Megan approaches so Leyla apologises for earlier. Megan reveals she overheard the conversation in the toilets so Leyla states that she was feeling sorry for herself yesterday and she was reflecting on how stupid she was to let a good bloke like David go - she's decided her next man will be more like David. Graham leads Debbie up to the penthouse and she heads inside whilst he answers a call. Debbie meets Graham's boss Tom Waterhouse but mistakes him for the butler so asks him about the boss. When Graham appears, Debbie realises her mistake. Debbie and Mr Waterhouse both state the other was younger than they expected. Rishi and Rodney discuss what went on with Nell. Cain's ears perk up when he hears mention of Moira's name and questions what's happened. Moira apologises to Jai for believing Nell. Moira states nothing can replace losing a child but she needs to let go and get used to the new normal. Nicola, Laurel and Bernice have dinner at Brook Cottage. When Laurel mentions she has flat pack furniture that needs assembling, Nicola offers Jimmy's services. Debbie tries to charm Mr Waterhouse and offers him a discount if he pays for the total cost of the car lease upfront. Mr Waterhouse decides he can't work with Debbie as she lied to him. Graham pipes up that he's checked her out so they're aware she's broke after the insurance company failed to pay out. Debbie insists it's a temporary cash flow issue but Mr Waterhouse reveals he's already sorted out another car. Debbie is angered that Mr Waterhouse and Graham had no intention of doing business with her. Before she leaves, Debbie claims she doesn't need them. Kerry tells Daz that she's got him a job doing a bit of plumbing at the salon. Rishi encourages Jai to delete Nell's contact from his phone. Cain grabs the phone from Jai and places it in a pint of beer. He orders Jai to get a new number and warns him if Nell ever shows her face again, he better make sure she stays away from Moira. Vanessa, Leyla and Megan discuss the lack of eligible single men. Debbie is still annoyed when she comes across Ross outside the hotel. She explains Graham's boss must have a police contact as he knew everything. Debbie and Ross duck down behind a car when they see Graham and Mr Waterhouse leaving the hotel. Ross states they're screwed but Debbie has an idea. Cast Regular cast *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Tom Waterhouse - Ned Porteous *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Amelia Spencer - Amelia Flanagan Guest cast None. Locations *Community Garden *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office and Beauty & Bernice salon *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Ladies toilets and bar *Unknown hotel in Leeds *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms Notes *First appearance of Joseph Tate (credited as 'Tom Waterhouse') since 22nd September 2005. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,410,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes